


Never Be Normal

by MiniNephthys



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's cousins come over to stay for a while.  Yosuke's uncle comes with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Normal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is crack inspired by the fact that Setsuna's anime voice actor also voices Yosuke.

While Yosuke and Yu were waiting for Yosuke's cousins to come off of their train, Yosuke described to Yu the nature of their relation. "Mom's younger sister has two kids, Setsuna and Nagahisa. We're not sure who their dad is, since she never liked talking about it, but whoever the deadbeat was he was he didn't show up to take care of them after she died. Mom's older sister has been looking after them, but she's going on vacation. I've never met either of them, but I've heard they're nice kids... it must suck, living without your parents."

"It does. How will we recognize them if you've never met either?" Yu asked.

"Well, I've seen pictures, they're- here they come now. Who's that blond guy with them?"

A pair of boys stopped in front of them, followed shortly by a man in a suit. Aside from their very light-colored hair, the boys didn't look all that much alike, nor that close to the blond man. "Are you Yosuke Hanamura?" the younger of the boys asked.

"Yeah, I am. And you're Nagahisa, right?" Yosuke answered, and received a nod. "Which means you're Setsuna. And you're... the chauffer?"

The man chuckled lightly. "My name is Louis Cyphre, and I'm Setsuna's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yosuke."

"Same." Yosuke didn't sound very convincing. "Uh, do you need help carrying your stuff?"

Setsuna shook his head. "We pack light. Thanks, though."

"Are you sure?" Yosuke asked. He gestured to Yu, who was silent. "I made him come all the way here just to help you carry your things. Now he's got nothing to do."

Louis smiled. "That's very kind of you, Narukami, but I'm sure that we can manage. Unless you insist?"

After a moment too long to be polite and a weird look from Yosuke, Yu snapped out of his fog. "Whatever you want."

On the walk back to Yosuke's home, Yosuke casually asked, "So how come I've never heard of your dad before?"

"He's been busy with work," Setsuna said.

"And there's been a custody battle between him and my father that's been hard on all of us," Nagahisa added. "He really couldn't be here before this."

"Huh." Yosuke still didn't seem impressed. "What kind of work does he do?"

Setsuna and Nagahisa both looked at Louis, who answered simply, "Politics."

"Why do you know my name?" Yu cut in, trying not to sound sharp.

Louis didn't seem ruffled even if he did. "I asked Yosuke's mother about the type of environment I would be sending them into. She mentioned you."

"Oh." Yu still felt suspicious, as he had even before Louis had dropped his name. It was less a reaction to anything specific the man had said or done and more that he generally felt unnerved around the man, and a bit familiar as well. If he could place it... it seemed to have something to do with-

"Home sweet home," Yosuke announced. Yu was jolted from his thoughts. "My parents aren't home right now or they would've come, so it's just us and Teddie."

"Teddie?" Nagahisa asked as they opened the door. "You live with someone already?"

"Sadly. Let me know if he's bugging you and I'll lay down the law. Oi, Teddie, guests are here!" Yosuke called out.

A bright and cheery voice answered him. "Just a minute~!" Teddie appeared from around a corner, smiling his usual bright smile. "Did you bring anywhoa!" He backtracked just as quickly, disappearing from sight.

Nagahisa blinked. "Is he always shy?"

"Not... really. More like the opposite." Confused, Yosuke went over and pulled Teddie out from hiding. "I know I'm going to regret saying this, but be a little more friendly, would you?"

Teddie continued to shiver in Yosuke's grip. "...H-hi..."

Nagahisa and Setsuna gave each other a bewildered glance, before Setsuna sighed and turned to Louis. "Dad, whatever you're doing to scare him, stop it."

Louis shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that so easily. Still, you can rest assured that I mean you no harm, little Shadow. I am only here to see to my son's safety, and I can see now that he is in good hands."

In Yu's mind, Helel chuckled, just as Louis did the same.

Yu turned to Yosuke. "Your deadbeat uncle is the devil?" he asked, with an expression that he hoped conveyed 'are you shitting me'.

"He's not a deadbeat," Setsuna said, crossing his arms. "But he is the devil."

Yosuke stared in disbelief, then sighed. "Okay, Izanami is a gas station attendant. My uncle can be the devil, why not. But he's _still_ a deadbeat."


End file.
